Punishment
by Jacedracopercyfinnick
Summary: Little thing I wrote because I was bored :) Izaya has a secret so precious he begins to cut himself over it. What happens when his secret comes out to the person he least wanted it to? Self harming Izaya. SHIZAYA! Sorry if it's a little OOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He felt the cool air against his skin but made no attempts to wrap himself up. Let the frost nubble at his skin. It's not like he cared.

He didn't care about anything these days. Even his precision humans seemed so dull, nowadays, he wandered what he'd ever loved about them so much.

There was only one human he truely cared for. It was a curse: loving a monster, who hates you. As muh was clear; if he could get the ex bartender out of his mind, maybe the pain would be bearable, but no.

Life could never be that simple. Life threw pain into your face and gave you no choice on escaping it. Whether that pain was being physically hurt, like having a broken leg, or mental, like the tangle of unrequited love he found himself caught in, pain, of some kind, was always thrust upon you.

Nothing ever changed. It was always the same old drama, the same amount of emotions and the same straight, blonde beautiful man was stuck in Izaya's head, everyday.

Feeling himself shiver, he gritted his teeth and kept going. No way would the great Izaya Orihara show weakness!

"IZZZAAAAYYYYAAA!" roard the voice he hoped he wouldn't hear. Forcing as realistic a smile as he could manage onto his lips, he spun around to face the man stood angrily behind him.

"Well," he chirped fakly, "hello, Shizu-chan!"

The blonde man balled his fists, tense, as a vain popped up on his forehead.

"I thought I hold you to stay out of Ikebukuro, flee! And don't call me that," Shizuo snapped."Look, Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed, "although I would love to play with you, I'm actually busy, right now," he smirked. That wasn't completely true. The raven wasn't really busy, he just didn't want to go through the pain of seeing the man he loved try to kill him.

Turning away, he let his smirk drop and allowed the tears to fall. Nobody was looking. Once he got home he could punish himself. That in his mind, he speed up his pace, but he wasn't fast enough.

Shizuo growled, how dare that flee come into Ikebukuro like he owned the place and walk out without even running. There was no way he was letting him get away with that.

Racing up behind the smaller man, Shizuo leaped at him, grabbong his shoulder and spinning him around. He was not expecting what he saw.

Izaya, strong, annoying, intelligent Izaya, stumbled around from lack of balance because of being spun, tears rolling down his face and, where his sleeve had ripped from me pulling it to hard, his arms were visible... and covered in scars. Not fight scars. These were to exact; to perfect.

These were made by Izaya.

"Izaya..."

The raven looked down at the ground and began to sob quietly. Soon he found himself crying harder than he ever had before.

Unsure what to do, the larger man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the raven, who responded by snaking his arms around Shizuo's neck and crying into his shoulder.

After a while, Izaya stopped crying, but neather moved. Shizuo was really warm.

"Izaya?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He whispered, curious.

Izaya paused for a moment, looking up at Shizuo with big watery eyes. The blonde felt horrible for ywlling at him before.

"Shizuo..." he took a deep breath before he did something he never thought he would be able to do. "I love you, Shizuo."

The blonde's eyes flew open wide. "Huh?"

"I love you. Always have, always will. But that doesn't make a difference, you still hate me. But still, I hoped and every so often, I would mess up: letting you see me cry, making it obvious how happy I am when you're around me, staring at you for a bit too much, and then, when I did, I... punished myself," he explained, keepig his voice even and monotone.

"P...punish?" Asked th shaking blonde, with his mouth hanging wide open.

Izaya groaned at having to explain even that to the protozoan. "Why do you think I never wear short sleeves? I cut myself, dumb ass!" He growled.

"What?"

"I cut myself. It's pretty simple actually. I just drive the knife into my skin whenever I mess up," the informant smiled sadly at the ground. "Now, of course, I've really screwed up. Guess I'll just... you know..."

"You don't mean..." Of course he meant that! "You're gonna kill yourself?!" Yelled the blonde.

"Well, duh!"

Without thinking, Shizuo stepped closer and put a hand up to stroke the smaller mans cheek, which was surprisingly soft.

Izaya's eyes shot up to meet Shizuo's. They looked like rubies, shiny from his tears."Izaya," Shizuo growled, grabbing Izaya's attention, "don't you dare hurt yourself, ever again!" He half growled, half shouted.

In that moment, as Izaya looked up tearfully at him, looking cuter that he'd ever looked before, Shizuo made up his mind. Leaning down slightly, he pressed his warm lips against the cold lips of Izaya, his former enemy. It was a brief kiss and was so light it was like a dream.

They pulled away quickly, but never let go of each other.

"I love you, Shizu-chan. "

"Will you stop cutting?" Shizuo whispered, nervous.

"Sure," sighed Izaya.

"I love you, too. Just so you know."


	2. Chapter 2- Shinra

"What?" The larger man groaned, still hald asleep. He opened his eyes slowly, to look at the room around him. He was in what looked like a teenager or child's room; pikachu plushies were scattered in one corner, the walls were covered in anime posters, ranging from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to Hetalia to Death Note to Kuroshitsuji, the walls were white and the floor was black. Above him he saw shelfs of CDs: My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Black Veil Brides, Slipknot; all bands he'd never listened too.

He soon came to the conclusion that he was in someone else's room. His room was more... bland.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan!" Izaya called out from somewhere else, close by, where a sweet smell was drifting from and filling the bedroom. "I'm making pancakes, do you want one?"

"Huh? Izaya..." It all came back to him. When he'd kissed Izaya and told him he loved him, they'd gone back to Izaya's apartment and spent the night wathing films, cuddling and kissing. They hadn't gone IT yet, bt that didn't matter. Neither would know what to do anyway, Shizuo supposed, since he was a virgin and he suspected Izaya was too. "Sure, love," Shizuo called back. He heard a faint squeak from Izaya and chuckled to himself. God, his boyfriend was the cutest thing!

Getting up, Shizuo gathered his clothes, as he was only in his boxers, put them on and strolled out of the room"What?" The larger man groaned, still hald asleep.

As he left, he went into what he guessed was the kitchen, to see Izaya stood flipping a pancake, wearing a cute little red apron, boxers and a t shirt, which was at least three sizes to large. The larger man smiled to himself as he walked over, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist, earning him an adorable gasp and blush.

"Morning, gorgeous," Shizuo whispered lovingly into Izaya's ear, making his blush darken.

"M-morning, Sh-Shizu-chan," stuttered the raven, turning his face to attempt to hide his blush. Shizuo couldn't hold back a giggle at the sight.

"I was wandering what you were doing today," the blonde smiled.

"Actually, I h-have the day o-off," he muttered, nervously.

"Is that so? Then, could I possibly stay with you?" Shizuo asked sweetly.

Izaya looked like he'd just been told he'd won the lottery. "Really?! Sure! I'd love to spend the day with you, sweetie," he giggled, extatic. "Ooh!" He exclaimed, turning back to his cooking. "It's done! Do you want the first one?"

"Sure," laughed the blonde, letting go of Izaya, going into the lounge and sitting down on the sofa, as his boyfriend bought the food in for him. Tucking in, his eyes widened in disbelief. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted! "Holy shit, Izaya! This is amazig!" He yelled, making his boyfriend giggle.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan, " he said, blushing.

After they'd demolished their pancakes, the pair decided that they'd watch a film. Which film was the question.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan! What about a comedy?" Asked the perky man, who was huddled in blankets on the sofa.

"I guess... Zoolander! Let's watch this! " exclaimed the blonde.

Izaya chuckled, finding his enthusiasm endearing. "Sure, sweetie," he smiled.

After about five minuets of the film, both men were in hysterics, cuddling up to each other in an attempt to control thier unstoppable was probably because of this that they didn't notice someone coming into the apartment.

"Love... I can't... breath," Izaya panted out between fits of laughter.

Squeezing him tighter, but still careful not to hurt him, Shizuo continued to laugh. "Me... either!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The pair stopped laughing immediately, snapping their heads up to see the person who had shouted.

"Shinra?!" Gasped Izaya, eyes wide.

"W-what the hell? Are you two like..." Shinra trailed off, jaw dropped.

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "We're lovers, happy?"

Shuffling awkwardly, Shinra still looked shocked. "I suppose I should have guessed," he sighed. "How long?" He looked up, calmly.

"Only since yesterday," Izaya muttered, flushed. "But I've had feelings for Shizu-chan since... forever!" At that, Shizuo looked down lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Well... as long as you two are happy, I guess..." Shinra didn't even need to finish, the kind look he gave the pair said enough.

"Thanks, Shinra," smiled Shizuo. "We really appreciate it!"

"See you guys then..."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter's so short! I had to write it on my tablet.**

**IfI you're still reading this then thank you! Please reveiw and tell me how to go on (or tell me that it's crap)any reveiw is fantastic! Thanks, agai!**


End file.
